Alex's Scars
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Alex is not pleased when they have a swimming assighnment at school and even less pleased when he finds out who his 'guest teachers' are  sorry, I've been told to keep this as in progress... I will HOPEFULLY update when I have more regular acess to a computer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hope you enjoy this I need reveiws to update! Reviews=story**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you reconize**

Scars

"Alex, come on! We're going to be late!" This was Tom, Alex's best and only friend. Today the sixteen-year-olds were starting a new unit in P.E. The gym teachers said it was going to be a surprise. Tom was hyped but Alex was nervous. Alex was just arriving back after another mission; he had spent two weeks in the hospital thanks to _another_ bullet wound. This was his third since he was fourteen. It seemed like forever ago that Alex was recruited into MI6. Although outside he only aged two years inside he aged at least twenty. He had seen things no one would ever want to see and felt things people had nightmares about. He had been tortured more times than he could count, been shot at more times then there are planets in this solar system and killed more than once.

"Okay I'm hurrying. " Alex rushed to keep up with his overly eager pal. First through sixth hour passed in a blur. All too soon it was time for P.E. When they entered the gym teachers were all smiles. Uh oh that cannot be good.

"Today, class we will start our swimming unit. I trust all of you got your swimsuits at the beginning of the year and they are in your gym locker." There were several nods through the crowd.

"Ok go get changed and meet back here. When you get back I will be introducing our guest teachers." Alex got dressed hidden behind the lockers. He pulled on his school trunks and then a t-shirt to cover his chest. Then he headed out to the swimming area with the rest of the boys who were looking forward to the girls being there. Unfortunately for them the school had issued a one piece.

"Class this is one your guest teachers, you can call him Mr. Williams." 'Mr. Williams' turned around and Alex almost gasped out loud as it was he only whispered one word.

"Snake?"

**A/N I do not own any of Anthony Horowritz characters as mentioned before they are Anthony Horowritz's I am sorry this chapter is so short I will try to do better. Please leave a comment as it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, Complements and comments will be loved, constructive criticism will be appreciated and flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

Tom turned to look at Alex

"No way! You don't mean Snake as in SAS camp Snake do you?" Alex just nodded.

"Wait, he said guest teachers' right?"

"Yeah, why?" Just then a man came bursting through the doors and Alex dropped his head into his hands.

"This man is Mr. Smith." 'Mr. Smith' was rushed looking but he also looked like he was having the time of his life.

"These men are from the SAS I suggest you stay on their good side." Everyone started muttering.

"Why are the SAS teaching us to swim?" Said a petite girl named Miranda.

"Some great idea your headmaster had." The gym teachers looked like they were going to enjoy watching them get tortured.

"Now line up." Snake commanded. The children scrambled to do as the soldier told. Snake walked down the line and as he got to Alex he told him to take his shirt off.

"Kid, wearing a shirt will just slow you down in the water so take it off." Alex looked nervous but did as he was told. Upon removing his shirt he heard his classmates start talking again and Snake draw in a breath.

"What's your name?"

"Alex Rider" replied said boy.

"Well Alex Rider will you mind telling me why you have _three_ bullet wounds. One which is still quite fresh from the looks of it. How the heck did you manage to get yourself shot in the heart, shoulder and stomach all at different times?"  
>"I can't tell you that."<p>

"I think you can."

"Hey Snake, you know why this boy looks familiar? He's cub!" Eagle had finally joined the conversation. Eagle ran over and squashed him in a hug.

"Cub, where have you been? It's good to see you again." By now Alex was blushing rather profusely. He wasn't use to having everyone stare at him while his secret got out. Snake decided this was not the best place to talk.

"Sorry got to go. We'll be here tomorrow." With that Eagle grabbed Alex by the arm and followed Snake by running out the door.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GOING?" Alex yelled while still being towed at a million miles an hour.

"Shhh Cub, no yelling in the hallways."

"I don't even have a shirt on." Alex said "It's not like you can take me anywhere, seeing as I'm half naked and covered in scars." This stopped Eagle. He looked at Alex curiously. Alex tried to make a break for it. He wasn't going to be towed around town with this buffoon. But unfortunately for Alex the big SAS man was faster. He grabbed Alex and slung him over his shoulder.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't resist." Said Eagle with an evil smile, they walked out to a car with Alex red in the face from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. They set him down in the back and were on their merry way.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house," Said Snake.

"Why your house?"

"You need to be checked out by a medic."

"Plus Cub, we can play games and eat candy."

"At Snake's house?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? Snake has an adopted sixteen year old and a five year old."

"Oh,"

"Okay we're here," They had arrived at Snakes house. It was a normal looking house not one in which you would say 'I think a deadly soldier lives here.' They went inside and Snake made Alex sit on the couch, there he looked at Alex's chest. He saw all the burns and mutilated flesh on his back and winced.

"What happened here?"

"I played with fire on one of my missions"

"Oh" was the only response. Snake looked at the bullet wounds and tsked

"Who gave you these?"

"Classified," Snake looked angry. But he tried to contain it.

"This one looks nasty, what are you doing back at school so soon? I say this can't be more than three weeks old."

"Two," Alex said

"WHAT?" Now Snake looked furious "Who sent you back to school? I want to have a word with them."

"Good luck"


	2. PIPA

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE  
>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW<br>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't write good enough to be Anthony Horowritz so I obviously don't own Alex Rider_

_Previously:_

_"This one looks nasty, what are you doing back at school so soon? I say this can't be more than three weeks old."_

_"Two," Alex said_

_"WHAT?" Now Snake looked furious "Who sent you back to school? I want to have a word with them."_

_"Good luck."_

"What do you mean?"

"Did no one tell you I work for MI6?"

"WHAT THE CRAP!"

"Yeah," was all the response he got, Snake looked pissed but moving on. Snake told Alex he wasn't allowed to leave the house until he was healed. Alex of course being Alex rebelled at the idea but didn't tell Snake that.

"Oh, and don't get any ideas Cub, I'll install a camera at the front door." Snake said. Alex gave him an innocent look.

"Why?" He said with the perfect amount of curiosity. Snake murmured something about 'bloody teenage spies and their mind games' Alex did _not_ like being holed up. It reminded him of when he would be stuck in a cell, waiting to be tortured. He visibly shuddered at the thought. And Snake led him up to the guest room. He also handed him some new clothes that were a couple sizes too big, he suspected they were Snake's.

He went downstairs and Snake held out a hand saying

"Richard Biller" Alex took the hand while replying with an 'Alex Rider' Snake looked over his shoulder at Eagle who was on the ground making car sounds while twisting his wii remote at the screen. "That buffoon is Tom Harold." Alex started laughing. It seemed like all insane people were name Tom H. Snake looked at him curiously before deciding to ignore the outburst. "Dinner is whenever you want." Alex filed that information away and went to go sit down next to Eagle and watch him play Mario kart.

~~~TIME SKIP~~~

12:00am (midnight)

Alex quietly snuck out of his room and down the hallway. The guest room was on the second floor and he didn't want anybody to be disturbed. Eagle was staying with Snake for a little bit and Georgie, Snake's five year old son, was asleep. He was getting out of here and no one was stopping him. He stuck to the shadows and almost made it to the stairs when a noise alerted him to another presence coming _up_ the stairs. He ducked into the nearest room and crouched down next to the door. He thought he was safe until a light clicked on and a very feminine voice asked,

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He turned around to find a beautiful girl sitting up in her bed. The room Alex had ducked into was a bedroom. A sixteen year-old girl's bedroom! He held one finger up to his mouth in a shushing gesture and went to the window, he threw open the sash (what is a sash?) and climbed out and up. Soon he was on the roof and the girl was looking out at him. He ran along the top and when he found a good spot he jumped down and rolled his shoulder stinging as he landed on his bullet wound. He gasped a little and started to run. Like said before, Alex does _not_ like being holed up.

**A/N: This is short but I have a question. Should Alex have a relation with unnamed girl?And she needs a name. Don't worry Snake Alex will be back**

New Identity

Alex


End file.
